Blades of Shadow
by Russian Hunter
Summary: The journey of a boy born on the street who had nothing, yet manages to make his name known around the world. There will be pairing. Rated T for language, violence, and possible sexual situations.
1. The Slums

**A/N: Hey everybody, this is my first writing in a LONG time. So I hope my skills have improved at least some since then. Anyways please Review and leave me some criticism. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes or anything of the sort. And sorry for the bad title. If you have any suggestions for it, feel free to submit them to me. Hope you enjoy!**

The stench. That was the first thing one noticed. Decay, waste, and the most potent... death, reeked havoc on the nose. The looks of the place was not much better. Unpaved roads laden with beggars and cut throats; where whores flaunted their...wares at every corner. The only buildings along this strip were squatting houses overpopulated with the poor and market stalls guarded by soldiers where cruel minded merchants further abused the downtrodden with outrageous prices.

This was a place where only the scum of the earth resided. A place where people were worth less than the rags they wore. This is the place Talon called home.

He certainly looked as if he belonged here. His apparel was nothing more than a motley assortment of pieces of cloth that carried more dirt than the ground. His lean body screamed malnourishment and filth. But his face is where the truth of his being resided. Where a normal child of twelve would have eyes full of innocence and naietivity, Talon's held only a cold, hard focus and wisdom well beyond his years. He truly was an embodiment of the slums. Hopeless, yet still struggling and toiling to survive another day.

Jumping from the wall he has previously been occupying, Talon made his way through the crowd of people gathered in the market square. While not directly making a beeline for the target stall, he glanced at it warily through dark brown eyes while seemingly browsing other wares.

Looking casually to his left he met the eyes of his accomplice Kavyn, who nodded before disappearing into the gaggle of people. Knowing what was about to happen, Talon made his way to the chosen merchant. He stood in front of the wooden table pretending to admire the various fruits and vegetables arrayed in bins. His stomach did flips and his mouth watered just at the sight of so much food mere feet away.

"Hey, kid", the merchant sneered, breaking Talon's concentration on the fruits, "I know you don't have money, so piss off before you get into trouble."

"Oh, but sir, couldn't you spare even one apple?" Talon whined with an exaggerated high-pitched voice.

"No. Now get lost you gutter rat."

Pointing his finger at the other end of the table Talon asked, "Then why does he get to have one?"

"What?" The merchant whirled bewildirginly around to see Kavyn standing there with an apple to his mouth, juice running down his chin, making streaks through the dirt caked there.

"You little..." Roared the man grabbing for Kavyn with a face full of rage, whom backed away taking the fruit from between his teeth. He stuck his tongue out of his mouth and put a mocking smile on his lips, taunting the man.

Talon meanwhile had silently walked behind the rather large man and was reaching for his purse with a cautious hand. Slowly his hand crept towards the bag and latched onto the cord connecting it to the man's belt.

Another swipe at Kavyn sent the purse and Talon's hand into the man's side.

"Shit" Talon whispered.

The merchant looked down to see dirt covered fingers groping his possession.

"Wretch!"

With a twist of his hand, the bag fell into Talon's hand and he took off into the crowd as the man made a grab for where his arm had been, but only coming up with air. Talon ran towards one of the many side alleys that led into the market, knowing Kavyn would be doing the same. Cries of thief and the sound of metal rattling as guards rushed to the aid of the merchant followed Talon as he ran. His feet pounded along the road, kicking up sand while his arms forced people out of the way.

Finally ducking out of the last few milling people, Talon turned a corner into an alley and kept running down it, making a zigzag course through the slums. After about five minutes of constant running, he eventually came to a stop outside of a wooden fence wilted with age and covered in old, yellowing posters. Prying a board loose from the fence near the bottom, he slipped through a narrow hole and straightened up in a small weed infested courtyard. His feet carried him towards a doorway into a seemingly abandoned hovel.

Before he could step through the door less opening, a boy steped from the cover of the building with a sly smile on his face.

"Get the stuff?" He questioned.

Talon nodded and held up the bag containing whatever the previous owner had thought valuable. The smile on Kavyn's face widened as he noticed the bulkiness of the purse.

"Well let's find out what we got then."

The pair stepped into the dingy single room house to assess their prize. However bad the building looked on the outside, it was even worse on the inside. The walls were cracked in several places revealing rotting wood. Large stains ran down from where the rain leaked through. Where once the paint had been green, only a dark brown remained in its stead. A small window was no more than a hole in the wall that had been boarded up long ago. The only adornments in the place were two mattresses, placed on opposite sides of the small space. Mattress is a very loose word in this case. The stuffing was seeping out of various holes in the fabric; over the years, blood, sweat, spit, and god knows what else had turned them into smelly sagging masses.

Both boys seemed not to notice or care about this as they plopped down on either mattress and sat with their knees practically touching as Talon held out the bag. Quickly he unlaced the cord holding the top of the purse. He put out his hand and dumped the contents into his filthy palm. A rather well sized pile of coins jingled sadly onto his skin as if regretting their path in life. Still feeling a weight to it, Talon shook the bag again and to his surprise a small sheathed knife joined the coins already gathered in his hand.

Kavyn's eyes lit up as he saw the gold fill the other's boy's hand. "What a great haul!"

Pouring the coins into Kavyn's eagerly awaiting hand, Talon fingered the knife. He slowly unsheathed the weapon and inspected it carefully.

Although small and dull, the knife gave him a certain feeling. One he didn't experience often. But one that every true Noxian craved. _Power._


	2. A Midnight Job

**A/N: Alright, well even with the lack of response, I will continue on with at least a second chapter. I'd appreciate  
some feedback, good or bad.**

**Cynthia888: That was one of the stories that inspired me :)**

Chapter 2:

_Clang_.

"God damnit!" Kavyn yelled "Why the hell can't I do this?" His face getting red, either from exertion or anger. Probably both. He had been trying to get the knife to stick in the wood for hours now. And he was horrible. He may get a lucky shot here and there, but the overwhelming majority of the throws bounced off the wall.

"Flick your wrist." Talon calmly told his friend. "You're putting too much muscle into it. Don't force it, just let it flow."

"Just because you managed to do a little better don't mean I wanna take no advice from you."

Talon merely shrugged in response and went back to quietly sitting with his back to a wall, contemplating their situation. Their recent...liberating of gold from the merchant had allowed them some respite from scavenging and stealing for a few days. It had also filled their bellies to actually being full in god knows how long. But it wouldn't last. Already they were down to only a few coins left. But at least they had the knife.

_Clang._

"Fuck!"

Well, at least for a short while.

They would need another source of money or food, and soon. They definitely couldn't risk another robbery in the slums market. The guards there were carefully watching any and all kids entering it after their latest escapade... That left quite a predicament. They needed money, but couldn't acquire any through their usual methods.

Possibly the Ivory Market. But no. With their current garb, they would be as out of place as two yorldes. With a sigh,  
Talon pushed himself off the wall and stood up. Hopefully, something will come up in our favor.

_Clang._

"Come on Kavyn, we should get back. We need to figure out what our next move is."

Collecting the dagger from the ground, Kavyn looked up at Talon with that sly smile on his face.

"But I already know what."

Talon blinked in surprise at this. Kavyn rarely had any moves planned out further than five minutes. He preferred to wing it more often than not.

"And that would be?"

"I'll tell ya when we get back." He stated, gesturing for Talon to begin walking, "Trust me, you'll like it."

* * *

"No."

"Ahh, Talon. Come on! It's a simple job."

"No."

"But ya haven't even heard it all the way through." whined Kavyn.

"I don't need to," Talon retorted, "I heard enough."

"What other choice do we have?" Kavyn asked, trying another route to convince his partner. "Our food supply is almost gone, we have no money..."

Talon growled, "Wait. We had some money left. What happened to it?"

"Well... I bought some stuff we'd need for this job..."

Talon just stared at Kavyn. His already distant expression growing colder.

"How could you spend money that we need for food on things we don't need without even asking me?"

"I figured you would be happy for this chance we have."

Talon silently cursed his camaraderie with this boy for not the first time. His reckless behavior was going to get them into more trouble than they could handle one day. Especially with something like this. He was really forcing Talon's hand. They had little food, no gold now, and no alternate source of acquiring those. Another curse.

"Fine. It seems I have no other option."

"Yes!" Kavyn yelled, "You won't be disappointed."

* * *

There was only a quarter moon tonight. It barely managed to give off a faint yellow halo that held off the blackness of the sky surrounding it. Very few people were out and about at this hour. Most were guards on patrol, the rest were doubtless up to no good.

Talon and Kavyn were definitely of the latter. The pair were silently flitting along rooftops, hiding whenever they saw a torch wielding guard pass by, steadily making their way towards the outer gate of the city. Straight into the military barracks located there. Not an obvious target for two thieves.

After an hour and a few near misses, one involving a shoe mysteriously falling from the buildings near a guard, the duo finally made it their destination. The military payroll tower loomed directly in front of them. Four stories high made all out of stone, iron spikes covering the top of the roof, and bars on all of the windows. The tower was basically a fortress.

"Alright," Talon whispered, "Give me the acid."

Careful not to spill a drop. Kavyn gently unrolled the bottle containing the liquid and handed it to Talon, whom put it into the bag strapped to his back. Kavyn then took out their grappling hook, covered with cloth to muffle the sound, and prepared to throw it.

It took him twelve tries. Every single one was weighed down with suspense for the boys. At any second a guard could see the hook or the boys, and raise the alarm. However, on the twelfth attempt, Kavyn finally stuck the hook on the fourth story window.

Pulling the rope taut, Talon tested his weight on it before beginning his ascent. The night was full of firsts for him. This would be the first time he had grappled up a building, his first big robbery, and his first of ever going willingly towards soldiers. These circumstances did not give him an easy feeling in his gut.

After a few minutes of climbing, Talon reached the edge of the windowsill. Grabbing two of the four bars protecting the window, he pulled his body level with the opening. Carefully holding onto the leftmost bar, he reached into his bag and brought out the small bottle containing the foul looking green acid. Using his right thumb he unstopped the cork and laid the bottle on the sill. Pulling out a very fine brush, Talon gently dabbed it into the acid and began to smear it on the  
top of three of the bars before moving on to the bottom.

The acid began its work immediately. In a matter of minutes, Talon held three iron bars in his hand while having an opening into the room. He swung his legs into the hole and let his body follow suit. He silently placed the bars on the ground before surveying the room.

It was a simple rectangular space with sparse decor, as would be expected of the Noxian military. There was another window adjacent to the one Talon had climbed in through, a few bookshelves lining a wall, a single table and chair, and a door leading to what would most likely lead to the staircase.

Talon took this time to pack up the bottle and secure the bag around his shoulders again. Within a few minutes, he heard a scraping at the window, signaling Kavyn's arrival. Taking careful steps, both boys made their way to the staircase. The payroll was supposed to be on the floor below them. Going down the wooden steps was a dangerous business as they had to be cautious to minimize squeaking. But with a sigh of relief, the pair made it safely to the third floor.

They immediately began searching the various drawers and shelves scattered throughout the room. It wasn't hard to find. It was just lying in a drawer pushed to the far back wall. A large bag that contained a very hefty sum of gold, just waiting to be spent. Kavyn placed the sack in his own back with an eager look glazing his eyes.

Talon turned to go back up the stairs.

"Ahhh"

A cry had escaped Kavyn's lips. Whirling around, Talon looked down to see the boy's shoeless foot with a nail protruding from the bottom. Neither moved. The sound of the thud of boots and talking could be heard from the closed door that led downstairs.

The duo sprinted for the upstairs just as the door burst open with two guards carrying swords and lanterns. Talon reached the fourth story window before Kavyn and was just putting his leg up when the soldiers came into the room. With wide, panicked eyes Kavyn threw down his lantern, quickly engulfing the floor in fire, creating a divide between the two groups.

The men reared back at first, but the one in front jumped through the flames to land beside Kavyn. Before the boy could react, he grabbed him by the arm and raised his sword above his head.

Looking down at abyss below him, Talon knew could get away right now. Broke and alone, but free. All he needed to do was take a small leap and be home free. He could be back at the hideout by morning. Then he looked back inside to cast his gaze upon the boy he had partnered with, whom had been the one person in his life that had helped him. His one and only friend.

With a shout, he pushed himself off the sill and launched himself onto the man's back just as he was at the apex of his swing. Grabbing the man's arm, he pulled on it to halt the lethal blow. Caught by surprise, the man let go of Kavyn as well as his sword and grabbed at Talon. Hooking an arm on his shirt, he pulled the boy off and threw him hard against the ground.

Talon lay there stunned as the man leaned over him. He tried to take a swing at the guard, but he simply deflected the blow. The man's eyes danced with the reflected fire as he put his hands around Talon's throat. Placing his hands on the soldier's, Talon attempted to pry his fingers from his neck, but to no avail. His vision began to grow black; he looked over to lock eyes with Kavyn, whom already had his body out the window, with only his head peeking above the stone. Kavyn stared at Talon with remorse. His eyes silently apologizing before his head followed his body out into the black night.

Alone and abandoned, Talon felt himself slipping away. His only friend; the one he had just saved at the cost of his own life, had left him to die. He felt hurt...empty...and angry. So very angry! His own flames flickered in his eyes as a new surge of energy coursed through his veins. But it would be short lived, if he didn't get some air. The oaf was still on top of him, choking the life from his body. Reaching down into his bag, Talon pulled out the knife. With a burst of power, he jabbed it into the unarmored armpit of the guard.

Grunting in pain and shock, the man let go of Talon's neck with blood seeping from his wound. Talon slipped out from under the man and stood up coughing and gasping. Catching his breath, he held the knife defensively in front of him as the man regained his composure. He picked up his fallen sword and assessed the boy through black eyes.

Neither moved. The flames danced ever higher as they gradually crawled across the wooden floor, scorching all in their path. With a grunt, the man swung his blade in an overhead arc at Talon. The boy responded by bringing his dagger up to block the strike. Even so, the blow jarred his arm and forced him to his knees. Not letting up, the man swung his sword sideways towards Talon's neck whom just barely ducked under it and rolled further away.

There was no way he could match this guy in skill or strength. He would have to be faster and more cunning. Making a mock swing at the soldier's right, Talon moved his other arm in an uppercut to the jaw as the sword blocked his strike. Quickly recovering, the guard thrust straight at Talon who moved to the side. The sword again swung at the boy, only for him to roll under the blow and come up behind the man.

Thinking fast, Talon noticed a stray piece of wood burning by his foot. He quickly bent down and grabbed at it. The fire burned his hand, stripping the skin right off. Ignoring the pain, Talon swung at the man's head. It connected with his helmet and sent burning debris and ashes into his face. Out of instinct, the guard dropped his sword and grasped at his face with both hands. Using this chance, Talon brought his blade up and rammed it hilt deep in the side of his neck. Pulling the dagger out, a fountain of blood sprayed from the injury, coating Talon's hand in the hot red liquid.

However, not being given a moment of respite, the fire was quickly marching upon Talon. Stealing his oxygen and burning a path towards him. Retreating to the window, he looked back into the room swathed in a whirlwind of flame to see the other soldier staring at him through the inferno. It was as if the man was sizing him up. Studying him. Breaking the gaze, Talon slid down the rope and was swallowed into the darkness.


	3. Reconciling

**A/N: Well not many other people are posting much right now… so hope this helps pass the time. I'm not too pleased with how this chapter turned out, but I guess it get's me out of the more boring backstory and into the fun part :)**

**Still only one person reviewing? I would really appreciate any feedback guys. Please review something lol. And thank you Cynthia888.**

His hand hurt. His eyes still burned. His body was sore. But most of all his heart was damaged. The first time he had let anyone into his life, and he had been betrayed. It went beyond the mere surface and cut into his being. Perhaps it was a wound that could never be healed. But it's message was loud and clear; Trust no one.

Talon was looking for him. The one that had done this to him; left him for dead with barely a second thought. His former friend and comrade. Kavyn.

He wasn't exactly sure why he wanted to find the boy, nor what he would do when he did. Perhaps to tie up a loose end. Maybe to reconcile. Or just pure revenge.

Whatever the case, he was currently wandering the various alleys on the prowl. He doubted that he would find him in this manner, but it was the only option for now until he picked up Kavyn's trail.

Passing a few dingy shops on his left, he picked up on an interesting conversation two men are having by a storefront in overly loud voices.

"Just outta nowhere he pulls out dis huge bag of coins to pay." Exclaims the short, hefty man sporting a large bald head.

The other, a skinny man with a nasally voice chimed in, "He bought sweets from me shop as well. Mind you, the missus was 'appy enough for some gold. But it was right shady it was, a boy of that age and all, havin all that money. Ain't right."

"Unnatural for sure. Smelt fishy." The first man commented.

Containing his joy at hearing about Kavyn, Talon moves towards the two men.

"Excuse me," he begins in as official tone as he could muster, "I could not help but overhear your conversation regarding a certain boy."

The two men eye him suspiciously, as if waiting for him to attempt some sort of crime.

"

What's it to ya?" Asks the burly one.

"Well you see, he's an associate of mine and I'm looking for him." Talon admitted. "And I was wondering if you could point me in his direction."

This time the sweets salesman replied, "I dun see why we should elp you."

"Well, it seems my friend already gave you some business."

"A service for a service in my opinion," grinned the thin man. "But this's a different matta."

Talon took some time to think of how to get the information he needed. He had no money to bribe them. Nothing to barter. Nor could he kill them right in the populated street, if he even could that is. If only he had some of the gold from last night. But only Kavyn had it….

"I'll tell you what," Talon said with a smile, "If I find my friend, I can guarantee his continued dealings with you two."

The two men looked at one another before nodding, content with that deal. After all, they could only gain from it.

The large man spoke for the pair, "Make sure he does."

"Oh, don't worry, he will. For the rest of his life."

* * *

The Donkey's Ass. It sure looked that way. A dingy doorway led into a leaning two storied inn. The debilitated structure looked ready to fall apart at any moment and the windows had no glass. Talon could smell the stale ale and stink of sweaty bodies all the way across the street. An ass of a place indeed.

He was currently staking out the place the merchants had directed him to from an alley of the opposite side of the street. So far he had seen no sign of the boy. But this was his only lead so far and he planned on using it. Sighing, he took a seat in the shadows of the buildings, planning on a long wait.

Earlier in the day he had talked to the bartender and gleaned from him which room would be a possibility for Kavyn to reside in. It was located by the back of the tavern; the second window to the left facing an empty alley. Perfect for sneaking in undetected.

Hearing his stomach rumble, he put a hand gently on his stick thin midsection. He hadn't eaten all day. The last meal, if you could call it that, had been some bread he had pilfered from an occupied stall owner. But that was yesterday.

Hopefully, that would be remedied if he could get his hands on the gold. And Kavyn's neck.

Scanning the crowd again, he searched for that ever so familiar face. And again, nothing. Looking up into the sky, he noticed it was getting late, almost sundown. The boy had better show up soon, or he wouldn't be able to spot him in the dark.

Ten minutes past. Fifteen. Twenty. His sightline was decreasing with every passing second. He had to squint to see the passing faces.

Just when he had resigned himself to not seeing him tonight, he spotted a small figure heading towards the inn with a sly smile plastered on his face. Kavyn.

He was walking.. no not walking, striding down the road with his hands stuffed into his pockets, a self satisfied swagger to his body. Talon's blood boiled at the sight of his peacock attitude after the event of a few nights ago. How he had seemed to forget. But Talon hadn't. And he would make sure that Kavyn remembered.

Confirming his lead, Talon let himself drop to the ground. He would wait for complete darkness before moving in.

* * *

How similar this was to their last adventure together. A dark and chilly night, with only guards in sight, and the target above ground level. The only differences were that he was alone, and tonight, Kavyn was the target.

Making his way across the empty street, Talon glanced down either way checking for guards or passersby. He stole into an alley, following its recesses to the back of the inn. Once there, he surveyed the layout of the building. The wood was old and withered, but looked sturdy enough. With a hesitant hand, he reached out to test the wall. Satisfied with the durability, he put his leg up and began his climb.

It's a good thing this tavern was only two stories. Talon's burnt hand was pierced with pain every time he grabbed at handholds. Already he had a collection of splinters in both hands that was growing with every upward heave.

The window loomed above him and he stretched his arm out the grasp at the edge. Pulling himself up he realized he was behind a dark curtain pulled across the window. Taking some time to recover his breath and strength, Talon crouched on the window waiting to invade the room.

Finally satisfied with his recovery, he calmly parted the shades before silently stepping down onto the floor. Already adjusted to the dark, he made out the shape of a dresser and chair to his right, with a large dirty mirror looming above them. The door lay directly in front of him and to his right a bed, with a body pressed under its covers.

Passing by the bed, Talon strode to the dresser and picked up a lamp lying there. He lit an accompanying match and placed the lightsource back onto the dresser. He then turned the chair around to face the bed before plopping himself upon it. Bringing his foot up, he forcibly pounded it against the dresser making a loud thud echo through the room.

Bleary eyed, Kavyn opened his eyes to the sudden sound. Shielding his eyes from the bright light, he attempted to peer around.

"Wha...Who's there?" He called out.

Saying nothing, Talon coldly regarded the other boy through unblinking eyes.

Noticing a figure in the chair, Kavyn asked, "Who are you?"

Speaking for the first time Talon questioned, "Forgotten me already Kavyn?"

That voice. It sounded so familiar. Kavyn knew that voice. Blocking his eyes from the light, he squinted at the seated figure. Upon recognizing him, his eyes went wide.

"T..Tal….Talon" He stuttered out, "How did you get here?"

"Alive you mean?"

The other boy remained silent at that. His eyes still wide and his face pale.

"Somehow I managed to escape that accursed burning tower. And now I've found you. Now, I want my gold."

Finding his breath, Kavyn replied, "I already spent some of it, but there's still about half left."

He seemed to be calming down. Perhaps thinking that Talon was just here for the money and not him.

"I'll take it."

"I guess it's your half after all." Kavyn said with a slight hollow laugh escaping his lips. "It's right there in that bottom drawer." Pointing at the dresser beside Talon.

Without a word, Talon bent down to search the drawer. Opening it, he saw the same bag of gold they had acquired on their raid. Crouched down on the floor, he sensed a presence over him. He quickly rolled to the side, but felt a stab of pain in his left shoulder. Standing up, he growled as he unsheathed the dagger on his belt. Turning his head, he could make out a knife embedded in his back, crimson blood was running from the wound, staining his clothes.

Kavyn stood across from him, a look of fear evident on his face as he realized Talon wasn't dead.

"I'm sorry Talon!" He cried out, "I thought you were going to kill me."

Yanking the knife out with right arm, Talon silently regarded the other boy with his dark eyes. Turning away from him, he scooped up the bag of gold. The other boy was crying at this point, his eyes a puffy red, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Please Talon. Just let me leave." Kavyn begged, "You'll never see me again."

Crossing the room, Talon opened the door to the hallway.

"Kavyn." Talon said, "Remember what I told you about throwing a dagger?"

Confused at first the other boy hesitated, "Uh… flick the..wrist?"

"Exactly."

Flicking his wrist out, Talon threw the knife towards Kavyn. It hit him right in the heart. He looked down at it confused for a second before glancing back at Talon. His mouth opened but no sound came out. His head swayed to the side before his body collapsed to the ground amidst a rapidly forming pool of blood.

Stepping out into the hallway, Talon exited the tavern to go and make his own path in life.


	4. Destiny Changer

**A/N: Passed 1k views! That's awesome guys. And thanks for the increase in reviews :)**

**Again, it largely unedited as I'm pressed for time, but I like it better than my last chapter, so enjoy :D**

For a time after killing Kavyn, Talon had it made. The gold he had 'acquired' was enough to tide him over for quite a few months. He was able to purchase food and new clothes as well as some new blades. They gave him a sense of safety and control over his life. Talon definitely had it easy. But that was short lived.

Just a few days after Kavyn met his end, the first assassin made his presence known.

* * *

_Walking back to his old hideout from the market while carrying a loaf of bread and some cheese, Talon heard footsteps behind him. Unlike most of the other scum suckers loafing around the road, this pair had a purposeful cadence to it's steps. _

_Talon quickly ducked into a nearby alley, dropping the bag containing the food and checking the knives attached to his belt. He his in the shadow on a doorway as he peered around the corner towards the entrance of the alley. _

_He waited patiently for the mystery person to appear, but all Talon saw was the passing crowd in the street. Hmm… He must be getting paranoid. Extricating himself from the darkness, Talon made his way towards the fallen bag._

"_At least you have some skill in survival."_

_Whirling around, Talon gazed at the source of the voice. Further back in the alley was a slim man with black pants and a long sleeved shirt. His face was curled into a sneer as he coldly regarded Talon with his black eyes. _

_Initially caught off guard, Talon quickly recovered and had his usual impassive face on. His hand slowly crept towards one of his blades._

"_Don't." The man voice stopped his hand in its tracks. "I have not come to fight. But to give you an offer."_

_Suspiciously, Talon asked, "What kind of offer?"_

"_My higher ups heard of your exploits at the military payroll tower…"_

_Hearing this Talon unsheathed a dagger and held it out, threateningly, towards the man._

_Unperturbed, the man continued. "Relax. We are not the military. But rather a group with a specific set of skills.. that utilize them to further our interests."_

_Lowering the blade, Talon questioned, "What does this have to do with me?"_

_With a smile, the man answered, "Ahh. So we come to the heart of the matter. Our group is offering you a position within our ranks. Your skills would be refined and you would sent on various assignments. You will also…"_

"_No."_

"_Excuse me?" The smile faltering._

"_No. I won't join." Talon simply stated._

_The man's smile was now completely gone, to be replaced by a semi-hidden angry edge. "I urge you to reconsider."_

_Talon's face remained impassive, he calmly said, "I have made my choice."_

"_It is not a question anymore. It's a demand." Clearly not used to being turned down, the recruiter's face had turned red, filled with rage. _

"_Alright, I've reconsidered."_

_A confused glint shone through the man's eyes at this, "Oh..?"_

"_No." Talon grinned, "Fuck you."_

_The rage was back. Even stronger this time. "You insolent swine. You have no idea what you have turned down. But now I know you would never be one of us anyways. And so you must die!"_

_At the last word, the assassin had grabbed a dagger from his person and sent it flying. Talon barely had time to shrink against the wall as the knife sailed past him. But the man was already coming at him with another knife already clutched in his hand. He made a swipe for Talon's head, but he ducked under the blow, the knife sinking into the wall. _

_Seizing his opponents momentary position, Talon sent an uppercut at his jaw, launching the other man to land in a heap on the ground his knife still in the wall. Getting to his feet, he pulled out yet another knife and eyed Talon._

_This time, it was Talon who went on the offensive. Springing forward, he thrust towards his enemies' midsection; the man hastily brought up his blade to parry. Changing his grip on the knife, Talon made a swipe towards the neck. Another sloppy parry. Talon pulled a second blade from his belt and made quick stab. This time the dagger sunk into the man's shoulder making him drop the knife. _

_Yanking the knife from flesh, none too gently, Talon wiped the blood on the man's shirt. Calmly he walked behind to man and put his dagger on his throat._

"_You will regret the day you crossed us."_

_Without further ado, Talon slid the blade across the soft skin and watched at the red tide flowed down into the former assassin's shirt. Letting go of the head, the body slid to the ground with a thump._

"_But you will regret it more."_

* * *

That was twelve assassin's ago. Each one offered him the same choice: join or die. Death was the only chosen option, and so far, he had granted it to all of them. On top of that, he was gathering quite a collection of blades from the bodies.

Tossing the latest corpse into a ditch, he stood back up admiring a particularly sleek knife taken from the would-be-assassin. Staring into it's shining exterior, Talon noticed a flash of movement in its reflection. Turning on his heel, he brought the blade up to bear just as another knife thudded into it.

Talon jumped away as the other person made a swipe at him with a second dagger. Taking this short break in fighting, Talon analyzed the mystery assailant. He was swathed in so many layers of cloth that it made it impossible to see any bare skin save for his eyes. Those same eyes seemed to be doing the same thing as they looked Talon up and down.

"I won't join. Talon broke the silence with a gruff voice.

Without answering, the person pushed himself on the balls of his feet. Preparing for an attack, Talon brought his blades up in anticipation. With a leap, the man rushed at Talon, knives at the ready. He then commenced a coordinated assault on Talon from all angles, testing him for weak spots.

Talon, for his part, managed to deflect all incoming attacks, but just barely. This constant barrage went on for what seemed like hours, but could have only been a few minutes. Talon's defense was slowly crumbling. His arms were weakening. His malnourished body failing him. Grimly holding on, he kept up his parrying as the man showed no signs of slowing or stopping.

Bringing both blades up to block yet another strike, the man knocked both blades away. Talon watched as his weapons clattered uselessly to the ground ten feet away. Struggling to even stand, he slowly sank to his knees, waiting for the finishing blow. It never came.

Talon glanced up, "Go ahead and finish it, you bastard."

In reply, the man slowly let unwrapped his headgear to reveal his features. He was an older gentleman, sporting a short haircut with some grey creeping in on the edges. The lines in his face held a deep wisdom that Talon could not fathom. And again, those eyes searched him, still judging him.

"My name is Marcus Du Couteau." He said in a large and deep voice, "I would like to offer you a place in my family. You will be fed, housed, and under my protection. All I ask is that you follow my orders. Reject this, and you will die."

Talon sat back on his heels, considering this proposal. He debated the options mentally for a long while before finally replying.

"As you are the only person to beat me in combat, I accept. So long as you are the only person to give me orders."


	5. A New Start

**A/N: Some delay on this one guys. Hope you like it.**

**Cynthia888- I think it was stated in the first chapter, but he's around 12 or 13 at this point. **

**Poison Liquid- Well no Riven this chapter. But trust me, she will be soon.**

The mansion was nestled by the base of the skull that ruled over Noxus. Green lawns, with heavily branched trees adorned the grounds. Flowers littered the area, splaying their colorful limbs into the sunlight. Even the manor, with its arching layout and soaring windows was an impressive sight.

But there was another edge to this estate. A military one. The high trees prevented unwanted eyes from spying on the manor. A wall topped with barbed spikes bordered the entire estate, with only a single gate providing access. The mansion, with it's creative construction was a fortress itself. Thick stone walls, iron bars on the windows, strong wooden doors, and guards all made this house into something more of a castle.

Smiling, Talon plotted out possible routes that could be taken to get inside. A low hanging branch there, a small hand hold on that wall…. Difficult, but definitely possible.

Gradually, the carriage began to slow as it approached the gate. Looking at the other occupant, Talon saw the general eyeing him. He, in turn, placed his cold gaze upon the older man.

"You will have some adjusting to do in your new life…." He trailed off, an implied question hung in the air.

Getting the hint, the boy replied, "Talon."

"I see." Sniffing, the general announced, "But first thing. You need a bath. Then you shall meet my daughters."

* * *

Slowly, he slid himself into the ornate bathtub filled with boiling water. His aching body was mottled with a variety of differing colored bruises and scratches. The water seemed to seep into these wounds and made the already hot water even more unbearable. Hissing in annoyance, Talon cursed the need for such extravagant fancies. But for now, he would accept them as they were. And loath as he was to admit it, he needed a thorough cleaning.

After scrubbing himself clean, Talon hastily climbed out of the now brown lukewarm water and wrapped himself in a towel. Looking up in the mirror, he looked at least a shade whiter. He then began to put on the simple pair of grey clothes left out for him. Although comfortable enough, they did not offer the same feeling as his usual rag tag gear. Plus, the lack of weapons made him even more nervous.

Having fixed himself as appropriately as he deemed necessary, Talon made his exit from the bathroom. All he could make out was rows and rows of doors. The office he had been shown was somewhere on the second floor. But that only narrowed the number of choices by half. Give him a labyrinth of alleys any day.

It took him twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of checking every single door on the second story until finally he burst into the correct room.

"I would appreciate knocking in the future." The general stated not looking up from behind his desk.

Without replying, Talon stalked his way into the room, to stand before the desk. General Du Couteau continued to focus on his work for a few more minutes before leaning back in his chair, rubbing his eyes.

"Dinner will be served in a short while", he started, "You will join me, and meet my daughters."

Talon nodded his agreement, "Alright."

Turning his gaze upon the boy with a serious light sparking his eyes, "But first, we will talk about your role here."

Ahh. So the heart of this whole ordeal is finally coming out Talon mused.

Marcus continued, "You have already shown exceptional skill with the blade, as well as cunning. Both traits are very important for what you are to become. Through my teaching, you will become an assassin. Do you have any questions about this?"

"Are you to be my sole teacher?"

"I will teach you all you need to become a great assassin. But it is up to you how far you will be able to advance." DuCoteau smiled, "To answer your question, I will teach you, but my daughter Katarina will be your main sparring partner."

Talon internally frowned, "I am to fight your own daughter?"

Still smiling, "She may just surprise you."

Talon doubted it.

* * *

This is not what Talon would consider dinner. Seated in a fine oak chair, around an extravagantly carved table, surrounded by bowing servants, and inside a massive hall; the small gathering of four ate. And what a meal it was. Fish fresh from the sea were mixed with various greens. Exotic delicacies were imported from the kitchen on fine silver. And to think, he would be scrounging for some end of bread or apple cores about now.

Directly across from him on the table built for ten was General Du Couteau. To his left and right were two girls; 'the daughters' Talon assumed. The one to his left had a waterfall of blond hair cascading down the sides of her soft white face. She would probably be a beauty when she aged, but Talon never had a knack or care for that sort of thing. Besides that, her shining blue eyes contemptuously peered at him with unconcealed dislike every so often.

On the other side, in stark contrast, sat the generals other daughter. She had dark red hair that brought her green eyes sparkling into being. And unlike her sister, her eyes held no malice towards him. Only a mild curiosity, and something else… a dangerous gleam that lit the back of her eyes.

"Talon, that fork is meant to be used." A voice carried over the table.

Interrupted from inspecting the two girls, Talon was caught off guard by the generals words. He looked down at his hands that had been in the process of tearing chunks from the meat on his plate. Gradually, he set the food back on his plate and wiped his hands on his pants. The blonde giggled at his rebuke.

"Well Cassiopeia," Marcus said switching his gaze to her, "since you see his efforts at etiquette amusing, you will teach him the proper way this week."

Her laughter stopped in its tracks, "But daddy…."

"No questions Cass." He ordered.

The girl looked mystified at the prospect, but obediently mumbled her compliance before shooting Talon a dirty look.

"And Katarina?" The general turned his head towards his other daughter.

Her cool green eyes swept up, "Yes, father?"

"Talon will be your new training partner while he stays in the mansion. I think that you both have quite a bit to learn from each other."

The curiosity she had previously regarded him with had turned into a sincere interest. Talon, in turn wondered what this nobleman's daughter who had lived a pampered, luxurious life could teach a gutter punk who fought for survival every day. But there was still that glint he had seen. Something told him there was more to her than surface level. He would find out soon, it seemed.

Silently, he went back to eating. This time attempting to navigate the 'fork'.

After the feast was over, the general bid his daughters good night before speaking to Talon privately.

"You will have to excuse my youngest, Cassiopeia." Marcus began. "She has been raised following the noblewomen of Noxus. And as such, she views anyone below her station as..well...scum."

Talon nodded, "I see."

The general continued, "If you can get her to change her mindset, I am sure you would find her a most valuable companion. As for Katarina, I have a feeling you two will find a lot of common ground."

He paused for any comment from Talon. Since none were forthcoming, he went on, "I have many other duties that will take my attention, but I will train you when I can. I will send you on various missions when I deem you ready to take them."

"What kind of missions?" Talon asked.

Here General Du Couteau smiled, "The kind that embody danger and require careful planning and execution. I'm sure you can guess most of it."

Talon nodded in affirmation.

"But for now, a servant will show you to your quarters. Training begins at dawn. Good night, Talon."

"Good...Good night, General." Talon stuttered the words out awkwardly. He wasn't used to such pleasantries. Upon the other man's departure, a servant approached Talon and swiftly led him through the winding passages of the estate to his room.

Inside the room was furnished very sparsely. A bed lay against the far wall next to a glass window. A simple three drawer dresser held up a mirror on another wall. Other than that, there was a switch for the single hextech light on the ceiling and a tall wardrobe pushed into a corner. Talon approved.

Stripping his shirt, Talon unceremoniously dropped it to the floor before crawling on the bed. The mattress felt stiffer than his old one, but it had the benefit of not smelling like a sewage dump. He shuffled into a comfortable position on the bed and closed his eyes.

This was definitely going to be an interesting turn in his life.

**I think I did better on adding detail to this chapter. But I'm a biased opinion lol. Let me know what you guys think. **

**Also, although I am a Riven and Talon fan. I second Katarina. So leave me a comment in the reviews on which you'd rather see. I may change it if enough people prefer it.**


	6. A Mission

**Sorry for the short chapter after such a long wait, but I promise, the next chapter will be out much sooner and it will be longer. **

**But again, let me know how i'm doing. I love feedback :)**

Talon lay crouched in the brush, panting. He was on his hands and knees, eyes peering out at the clearing in front of him. Not that he needed to look carefully. She stood in the middle of the field, two knives held in her hands.

"Come out, come out." She cooed, a confident smirk alighting her face.

That arrogance of hers is a problem. She lets her emotions come out too much in her fighting. Talon would correct that, if he could just get a way in. He outmatched her in close range, but in ranged combat, she truly excelled. Now if he could just…..there! She was turned facing the opposite direction.

Talon leapt out of the bushes, a blade at the ready. At the sound of his footsteps, Katarina whirled around throwing her blades his way. The first went wide over his shoulder, the second he blocked with his own, metal hissing on metal. Getting into range, Talon made a side swipe at Katarina who blocked it with another blade from her belt. He brought his other blade in an uppercut to her exposed stomach. She hastily shoved her other dagger to intercept his own. But instead of the impending collision, there was none, her eyes widened in surprise. Her upper body was lowered due to the failed block, Talon took the oporotunity to gently place his blade on her throat.

"You lose." The two words growled out.

A few claps from by the mansion caught their attention. Sheathing their blades, Talon and Katarina turned to see General Du Couteau standing on the edge of the lawn.

"Very well done," He commented, "Both of you. Kat, work on your hand to hand combat. Talon, I need to see you in my office."

Nodding, Talon followed the retreating figure back into the mansion, leaving a seething Katarina in his wake.

Inside the mansion, Talon swiftly made his way to the general's office. Lifting his hand, he gently knocked on the wooden door.

A muted voice from the other side, "Come in."

Talon pushed open the door and proceeded to stand in front of General DuCouteau's desk.

The general leaned back in his chair with a sigh. His tired looking eyes glanced up to meet Talon's, "I see my daughter is improving. I guess I can thank you for that."

"She has a lot of natural skill. I learn as much from her, as she does from me. She only needs to get past her emotions to become truly deadly."

Marcus nodded in agreement, "But that is not why I called you here today." He placed a large folder on the desktop. "High Command has requested my help in a matter. There is a small problem in Piltover that needs...fixing. I will be sending you in my stead."

Talon picked up the folder noticing the bright red 'classified' on it's exterior. He tucked it into his jacket to read in his own quarters.

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow, at the eastern gate."

"Anything else?" He inquired.

The general visibly hesitated, a hard frown crossing his face, "You will have a partner on this mission."

Talon narrowed his eyes, "I don't work with others."

Marcus raised his hands in surrender, "It's not my decision. High Command has seen fit to make arrangements. I can not disobey, nor can you."

Saying nothing, Talon considered the aspect of another teammate. He definitely did not envy it.

"I know you would rather go alone," the general said, basically reading his thoughts, "but consider my daughter Katarina's skills and how they could be used to your advantage in situations."

"And yet, her disadvantages could get me killed. While a teammates skilled could be useful, I would not trust my life in their hands." With that, Talon strode to the door and stepped out into the hallway."

**Once in the dimly lit hall, he made his way to his room at the far end of corridors and stepped inside. He flipped on the overhead light, illuminating his small quarters. Removing his hooded cape, Talon ran a hand through his short hair and eased back onto the bed. He slipped his hand into his shirt, pulled out the file and settled back. **


	7. A New Partner

**See? A very short wait compared to last time AND its almost double my largest chapter so far! So HAH!**

**And finally Riven! And to answer you PoisonLiquid: I decided to skip most of what I would have written for the mansion time period. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone, but I wanted to get the story rolling and get Riven in. As for age, I had it in the story. But in case you don't see it, Talon and Riven are both in their late teens (18 or 19).**

**I'll try and make it slower paced now that I've skipped a big portion. **

**As always, leave me some feedback. Any and all is appreciated.**

The eastern gate was crowded, people coming and going. Fully laden carts heading expectantly towards the markets; empty ones leaving carrying a faintly jingling farmer with a wary eye. Middle class families heading out to have a day filled with basking in the sun and eating homemade meals.

He had seen too many people, and too many people had seen him. This entrance was chosen because it was less crowded, but it was far from empty. And his partner was ten minutes late. This is exactly why…

"Wait!" A voice screamed above the usual din of the crowd. "Wait for me." A woman's voice. Heads turned as a girl barreled towards the gate. So much for the clandestine essence of their mission.

The woman stopped a few feet in front of the building he was leaning on, panting heavily. The girl had short white hair just at the shoulder line. Silver armor adorned her upper body and lower legs, while teal shorts covered the area between the metal. The girl seemed to be around her late teens, around his own age. She was quite beautiful. But Talon cared nothing for that type of thing. Feelings only got in the way. That was when he saw the most shocking article of her attire. A massive sword, nearly as big as she was, strapped to her back. There would be no concealing that it seemed.

Without wasting time, or wanting to draw more eyes upon her, he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

* * *

Riven stood, hands on her knees, her chest heaving after her sprint across half of Noxus, or so it felt like. She was supposed to meet her teammate for this mission here, and she knew she was late. But how was she supposed to prepare for such a journey on such short notice?

Lost in her thoughts, she was surprised when a hand latched onto her arm. She recoiled in surprise and nearly fell on her rear. Looking up to see the source of the arm, Riven locked eyes with a hooded figure standing against the wall. The person was wearing dark purple pants and shirt, laced with a small quantity of armor and a long cape tipped with...blades. She couldn't make out the face, only the brown eyes gazing back at her.

"You're my partner for this, I assume." His gruff voice broke her concentration.

She smiled, "My name's Riven. Sorry i'm late, it's just that…"

"The horses are in the stable." He interrupted, already turning down the road.

Riven was mystified. When High Command had said they were sending another soldier with her, she assumed they would be somewhat friendly. His tone and manner implied quite the opposite, however. Nevertheless, she briskly followed his retreating frame.

Out on the open field surrounding Noxus, the pair headed north towards the only accesible pass, barring Freljord, through the Ironspike Mountains. A journey of three days; they were aiming for two as the mission parameters indicated speed. And at this speed, Riven mused, they might just make it in one if they didn't kill themselves first. The pass, while fit for travel, was still dangerous to the unwary, and they were almost galloping full tilt on their horses.

Placing her gaze ahead, she fixed her eyes on her companion. He hadn't said another word since the gate, only the occasional hooded glance at her. She inwardly sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

Another ten minutes of riding before his horse slowly cantered to a stop. "We'll camp here for the night" he said, dismounting from his horse. Riven followed suit, examining their surroundings. They had stopped in a small grassy alcove beside the main trail, boasting a few trees for cover. A weird place to stop….

"We'll camp here for the night." His voice startling her, after being absent for so long.

"Camp?" She asked worriedly, "I thought we would be staying in Inns…."

He turned to face her, his face still concealed behind his hood. "The mission details did not specify lodging, and besides that, we are trying to avoid people. Do you mean to tell me that you did not bring the proper supplies?"

Riven's face took on a red tone as she realized her mistake. "I...uh… did not know we would..be camping."

"Clearly." That same cold tone, "I only brought a single tent."

Her face turned even redder. "So...we're sharing?"

"It would seem we have no choice. It will get colder outside as it gets later."

"Right… I'll water and tie up the horses."

He simply nodded before moving to unsaddle his own horse. Fifteen minutes later, the pair were pulling cold rations out of their packs. Sitting down on a rock, he pushed his hood away from his face. Riven took this chance to study her mysterious teammate. He had short brown hair to match his dark eyes. His mouth was set in a hard line above a strong chin. A handsome enough face. If one likes the silent, emotionless type.

"Talon." His sudden voice.

"What?"

"Talon. It's my name."

"Quite an interesting name. Mine's…"

"Riven." He interrupted, "I know."

She stumbled, "Oh, right. So, will we be make it to Zaun tomorrow?"

"We should be able to make it to Piltover if we're able to charter a ship across the bay."

She nodded in agreement, "Then we should probably get some sleep."

A small smirk crossed his face for a brief second, "After you."

Getting to her feet, Riven made her way to tent, with Talon close behind. She pulled the flap aside and awkwardly crawled inside. It was really going to be a tight fit…

"Comfortable enough?" Talon mockingly whispered from behind.

Riven nearly jumped, "How about a little patience?"

"Well, take your time then."

Needing no further prompting, Riven lay down at the far end of the tent, her back to the opening. She felt Talon silently slide in behind her, before she felt the warmth of his back on hers. Her heart beat a little faster at the contact, before she scolded herself for the childness of the act. This was simply out of necessity. But as the night got colder, she became grateful for the added heat before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

He had barely slept all night. Having someone so close at his back made him…. oddly comfortable. But in a bad way. It brought back old memories. And old pains. He hardly knew this girl, and he sure as hell couldn't trust her. Those thoughts kept him up, ready to spring into action at the first sign of suspicious activity. Even when her breathing became slow and steady, he still remained vigil. Sleep was easy to fake after all.

Talon looked outside the tent and noticed the first rays of light creeping through the cool mist hanging in the air. Without a sound, he pushed himself up and made his way outside. The brisk air greeted him as he left the shelter of the tent behind him. Pulling his collar tighter around his neck, he made his way over to where the horses were tied.

By the time Talon stored most of the gear, fed and watered the horses, and prepared a simple meal for them; the sun was lazily peeking over the horizon. Sensing movement, Talon focuses his gaze on the source. The girl, Riven, clambers out of the tent before stretching her cramped muscles.

Yawning, she questions him, "How long have you been up."

"Not long." He replies.

"So I can see." She said gesturing at their previous campsite. "I'll pack up the tent."

* * *

Zaun, the industrial city-state. Magic and chemistry mingle to create a toxic wasteland. The sky is choked off by the ever present grey clouds the enshroud the city in their dark folds. Pollution runoff pours into the sewers and bay, mutating any creature unlucky enough to be caught in it. A truly hellish place.

It would seem Riven agreed by the look on her face as they catch sight of the contaminated city.

"We're going through that?" She questions disdainfully.

"Unless you have a better idea."

Her eyes give away her disappointment, but she shakes her head silently.

With no further objection, they ride towards the dark city ahead. The gates open before them, like a huge mouth swallowing them into an abyss. Sagging and corroded buildings line the street. Much like the people, they seem to be slowly sinking into the cesspool they have created.

Despite the numerous alleys and infinite hiding spots, Talon does not like this city. It's very essence is corrupted by the poisons of its people. No matter how many people he assassinates, he will never compare to the evil here. Even so, his face retains its mask of unfeeling as he studies the surrounding.

Looking to his right, the same can not be said for Riven. A constant expression of disgust alights her face as she casts her eyes around. Horror replaces the disgust as a line of orphans passes them. Open sores fester on their exposed skin. Their hair hangs in clumps from their thin frames. Even their eyes seem to burn a bright red within their skulls.

Trying to get her attention, Talon grabs her arm and meets her eyes, "We need to get to the docks. These peoples problems are not ours."

For some reason, this causes her to pull harshly back and give him a sour look. He simply shrugs and continues to the water.

The conditions at the docks are somewhat better as this is major source of trade and thus wealth. Hundreds of ships come through here, buying and selling goods from the rest of Valoran. All they need is one headed for Piltover. It's not hard to find one. the hard part is finding a reasonable price for passage. The ship captain's all overcharge, simply because they can. But all it takes is a little 'negotiating' from Talon to get fair price.

"We're ahh set, suh," the man says nervously, wringing his hands, "Wull be ready to leave when you're ready."

Talon nodded at the man who quickly scurried away.

Riven looked at the captain's retreating frame, "What…"

"A little negotiating" Talon stated.

She looked at him skeptically, but chose not to press him further. "We better get on board."

* * *

Riven felt better the further the ship took them from that horrid place. Poverty and crime was one thing, but the desolation caused by that city went far beyond that. She didn't want to imagine what horrors such a place created.

Talon seemed unaffected by anything he had witnessed. He simply sat at the stern of the vessel, watching the crew as they went about their various tasks. His cold exterior never thawed to allow any feeling through. But she'd take that any day over going back to that city.

The ship cut through the water as it made its steady progress to the opposite end of the bay. Night was quickly encroaching as they drew closer to Piltover. She turned as she heard footsteps approaching, Talon came to stand beside her as he too looked towards their target city.

"When we get there, we'll have to secure lodgings." He began, "We can scope out our target tomorrow and then take him out tomorrow night."

"Do you know anything about the target?"

"Only what was in the report."

"And you just accept that for what it is?" She intoned, "Without finding out the truth for yourself?

Talon turned to regard her, his brown eyes boring into her amber ones, "I am here to fulfill my mission. Not to find truth."

With that, he walked inside the cabin, leaving a dejected Riven in his wake. She stared at the city ahead with anxiousness. She just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. With that thought, she followed Talon back into the cabin, distancing herself from the lapping waters and black sky.

* * *

In stark contrast with it's rival across the bay, Piltover was a techmaturgical city situated high on a mountain. It was a clean white that gave creedence to it's safe and ecological practices. Even the sky was a clear and cloudless blue today. Talon could not see how the two city-states could be more unalike. He also couldn't see why they would want to assassinate a merchant here. A police force kept constant vigil over the city and its inhabitants, blocking any easy way out.

Talon nearly smiled. This may be fun after all.

Glancing at his partner, he noticed her set and determined face as they made their way further into the city. She hadn't talked to him since last night. His words must have struck some kind of chord for her. Not that Talon minded, he wasn't one for idle discussion.

He picked out an inn close to the quay that was down the street from their target's home. Trying to avoid suspicion, he only got one room for the pair of them. Riven raised her eyebrows at this, but made no comment.

The room was sparsely furnished, but that would be expected by the price. A table sat near one wall, four chairs bordering it. A door led to the bathroom and a single bed lay on another wall.

Riven stared awkwardly at it for a minute, a bit of red crossing her face. Noticing her concern, Talon said, "Don't worry. I'll take the floor. I'm used to it."

She looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

Damn his mouth. Talon had no idea where that had come from. To correct his slip, he simply shook his head. He didn't care to go into his background. "We can rest for a few hours before we check out the house."

She nodded, already unslinging the massive sword from her back. Talon wondered how anyone could wield a blundering piece of metal like that with any precision.

This curiosity drove him to ask, "Where did you learn to use that?"

Riven looked at him before dropping her gaze to the sword. A shrug, "I've been using long swords since I was a child. This was a gift from High Command."

If it was a gift from High Command, she must be able to use it well, for Noxus does not grant such things without a purpose or reason.

"I look forward to seeing it in action then."

This elicited a smile from her. What was with his speaking today? He never broke silence like this. To keep his mind occupied elsewhere, he began to unpack his own arsenal. Unrolling a bedroll, he revealed dozens of knives and shurikens as well as his arm blade. He felt much more at home equipping his weapons. They gave him a sense of security that he lacked without them.

"And you?" Riven's eyes passed over the wide variety of weapons, "Who taught you?"

Talon paused, but saw no harm in the information, "General Marcus Du Couteau taught me."

"I guess it makes sense why you would be chosen to go on this mission, given the nature of your fighting then."

"So it would seem." Not to mention his merciless and uncaring attitude to killing.

* * *

The late sun was beginning its descent as the two left the inn. The house they were targeting was at the end of the street. It was by far the largest and most grand around. Impossible to miss.

They quickly separated after leaving their quarters. They had agreed to recon different parts of the building. Talon would get the second story. She had the ground level.

The entire mansion was surrounded by a ten foot wall topped with metal spikes. Upon closer inspection, the metal seemed to hum slightly. Techmaturgical hextech it seemed. Too dangerous to touch, Riven surmised. The only access point through the wall was a gate staffed by two guards, carrying long pikes and wearing full plate armor. Through the gaps in the gate, she could make out an open lawn sporting a fountain and four more armed guards. A large doorframe held a pair of large wooden doors, but they appeared to be unlocked due to the staff coming and going through them.

"Get moving."

One of the gate guards had spotted her and was ushering her down the road with his pike. Luckily her hood was pulled low over her face, obscuring her from view. Without a word, she strode down the street, out of their view. She had already gotten what she came for.

* * *

"Three armed soldiers walk the perimeter of the balcony." Talon informed her, "At least two more were inside. I can't be sure with this limited time if there are more."

They were sitting at the small table in the inn, writing down any helpful and pertinent information on the house.

"That makes eleven guards at the minimum." Riven mulled it over, "That should be simple enough if we can get inside the gate that is."

"You said the metal seemed to vibrate?"

"Yeah, I think some kind of force runs through it."

"That make it too dangerous to climb, and there are no trees close enough to jump clear of it. We'll have to go through the gate."

"How?"

This drew a grin from Talon, one that unnerved Riven. "Would you consider yourself a beautiful woman?"

* * *

She had been grumbling ever since the plan had been created. And Talon was sure he'd pay for it later, but he didn't care. They needed to breach the gate, and this was their best shot at it.

He watched from around the corner as Riven made her way to the gate. She was wearing a tight green shirt that was quite revealing, and a very short skirt that showed off her caramel legs. Talon found himself staring as she sauntered down the street. Mentally cursing himself, he refocused on the guards.

Upon seeing a person walk up, they had risen to challenge her. However, when she came closer, their barks became more like mewls. They began to talk to her in soft tones, all smiles. Talon had idea what she was saying to them, but whatever it was, it was working. The guards were practically begging at her feet. In a short time, one of guards brought out the keys and began to open the door.

That was Talon's cue. As the man pulled open the gate, he dove in from the right. He threw out two daggers, one at the first guards head, the other catching the second man's chest. Both slumped to the ground in a heap. Riven followed him into the compound, carrying her bundle of clothing and sword. She gave him a scowl before donning her armor.

"Never again." She threatingly hissed.

"We need to move." was the only reply.

Moving through the shadows, they made their slow way towards the main door. The guards from the lawn had moved inside, but the ones on the roof were still on lookout. After several minutes of carefully avoiding detection, the pair made it to the big doors.

"Remember to whistle if you find the target." Talon whispered.

She grinned, "Just try to not get yourself killed."

Pushing open the door, Talon broke right while Riven turned to the left.

* * *

The inside was very luxurious. Extravagant decor covered the floor, paintings adorned the already painted walls, even fancy looking lighting hung from the ceiling. Not a bad way to live.

This room was empty, but Riven could hear voices coming from the next over. Cautiously, she tiptoed across the padded rugs, her sword held ready in her gauntleted hand. She gently peered around the doorway before ducking back out of sight.

Two guards were sitting at a table conversing in low tones. Riven decided to take advantage of their distraction. Sprinting around the corner, she swung her sword around and cleaved the first soldier in half. The second jumped up from his seat, but before he could yell, her sword was through his chest. His wide, staring eyes bored into her own as she softly laid him down and pulled her sword out.

Passing the next room, she found herself at a wooden staircase. Testing her weight on the first step, it creaked slightly. Inwardly, she cursed the stairs. Nonetheless, she pushed herself up the steps.

Halfway up the stairs a voice called out, "Gordon?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, not even daring to breathe.

"Vilus?"

All of a sudden, a man walked in the doorway in front of her. His face registered shock for an instant before he yelled out. Riven charged forward and slashed across his midsection. She jumped over his body as he tumbled down the stairs, rushing into the room. A second guard was running for some sort of button on the wall. She sprinted after him and sent her sword straight through his stomach. But it was too late, his hand pressed down on the button. The house exploded in a loud blaring noise. Riven realizing the clandestine nature of the mission was over, quickly pushed into the next room.

Inside was a massive bedroom. A single occupant blearily sat up in the bed. He was a small man, probably in his mid-forties, with a large bald patch in the center of his head.

"W...who..are you?" He stammered out.

Without responding, Riven grabbed his wrist and yanked him from the bed. She brought up her sword above his head. The man lowered his eyes in fear, tears beginning to spew forth. "Please don't" he wailed. Riven hesitated. Armed guards were one thing, a defenseless, slumbering man was another. She couldn't outright murder him.

Cursing, she pulled him with her. Talon was going to be furious, but she simply refused to kill him. The blaring noise continued as she forced the man along towards the front of the house. They needed to get out of here soon before more soldiers arrived.

Finally reaching the front doors, she felt a hand roughly grab her. She raised her sword high before turning to see Talon.

"What is he doing with you?" Talon growled, "Alive, that is."

"I'm not about to kill an unarmed man."

He pulled out an already bloodstained knife. Riven gave him a hard look, pushing the man behind her, creating a buffer between him and Talon. "Nor are you."

Talon paused, his eyes betraying no inkling of what he was thinking. "He's your responsibility," He said, lowering his blade, "We need to get out of here."

Hurriedly, they ran out the gate and down the street, heading for the stables.

* * *

Talon looked back to see Riven gently leading the other man's horse as they made their way back through the Ironspike Mountains pass. He didn't understand how she could have so much compassion for a person she did not even know. Or even that much compassion in general. Those types of feelings made her weak; a dangerous person to have at your side.

"Hey," She called to him, "Can we stop for the night? Etel is not an experienced rider and can't take much more of this."

So now, the soon to be dead prisoner had a name. In answer, Talon dismounted from his horse. Riven looked gratefully at him before helping 'Etel' down from his horse. At the very least, the man wasn't talking much.

After Riven seated the bound man, Talon handed her a bag.

"What's this?"

"It the second tent I got for you." He replied.

"Oh… I suppose we need three now though…"

"No. I'll take first watch."

After getting the prisoner in one of the tent's, Riven climbed into her own to sleep. Talon sat on a nearby log, watching as the darkness steadily encased the whole sky. He continued to keep lookout for hours, thinking over why Riven had spared that man's life. It just didn't make sense to him. She was putting her life and career at risk by disobeying High Command. There was no place for anything other than self-motivated survival. And she was risking hers for another. He just could not understand it.

A slight stirring broke his concentration. Crawling out from the tent, Riven stood in only her undershirt and shorts. Spotting Talon, she came over and sat beside him.

"Wasn't my watch supposed to begin an hour ago?" She asked him.

His only reply was a nod.

"Then why didn't you wake me?"

"I'm not tired."

She looked at his face for a few seconds, "You don't trust me."

He turned to look into her eyes, "I don't trust him." Though, he didn't trust her either, it was better keep the cards in his hand.

She nodded and looked away. Her white hair silhoutted her face as she stared into the distance. Those pink lips set in a determined line. Very beau…..No. Not ever.

"You know they'll kill him."

Her head slumped, voice filling with sadness, "I know. But I just couldn't do it in cold blood. At least in this manner, I feel I did right."

"Why?"

She looked up at Talon, confusion on her face.

"Why save a person you owe nothing?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Riven looked intently at him, "If you don't have your ideals in life, what do you have?"

"Life."

She regarded him sadly. As though in pity. Hastily, he stood up. "I think i'll get some sleep after all." He hadn't asked for her pity. Nor did he want it. Hate, anger, sadness, disgust; he could handle with ease. But pity? There was none to spare in Noxus. And there was none to spare within him. He lay down in the cold tent, thinking. And remembering. The lingering thought in his mind though was how cold it was alone...

**It took me quite a long while to write this in quick succession, but finally it's done! Hope ya'll liked it :D**


End file.
